The Late Night walk
by HeadSTRONGBlackMagic
Summary: Tucker turned his left to see the one and only Jasmine Fenton in her PJ's and flipflops leaning against the wall with the 'bat' raised over her shoulder.Man... Tucker thought Mr. Fenton's right.....that is hott.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my people what is up? i totally got boredat my uncle's house, and got this cool idea for a story.and kinda ticked off for the lack of JxT stories. idecided to comeup with one. i thinkthe finished project will be a Mwah materpiece. so read n review, im not a very motivated person, so you all need to give me some motivation, byreviewing. that way i can continue. sothanxin advance.**

**oh and i dont own any dp characters, or dp him self.snaps fingers darn, i wish i did. but i dont.**

* * *

**The Late Night Walk**

2:31Am His alarm clock flashed. He has been laying in his bed for what seemed like forever. "AHHHHRRRG!" , The raven haired boy screamed in his head, "This is the third night in a row that i couldn't get to sleep, and when i finally get to sleep, i do nothing but toss and turn,and all because of her!" the boy thought in frustration. " Maybe a walk will help" Tucker grabbed his sneakers, his black and red coat, and his trusty PDA. and walked out the door into the night. He decided to go ahead and head to Amity Park. It was a pretty long walk, a couple of miles from his house. "Two miles there and two miles back, i will be so tired when i get home, ill just fall right asleep."Tucker thought happily. He knew he had to take the back way, town curfewon a Friday night was Midnight,and cops were always patrolling the main streets in the city, checking anyone who looked under 16. But everyone knew they never bothered to check the alleyways, or backroads. _" God i love the lazy cops in this city, i should send them some dough-nuts, just to thank them."_ Tucker grabbed his PDA and Headphones out of his coat pocket, and listened to some tunes as he walked. It seem like he had been walking for ever, and It turned out, he had been. And already been all the way threw the park, he looked up, and by accident or not, found himself in front of her house. He stared up at her window, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Tucker slapped him self, "Well sleeping, duurh, its only like three in the morning, There's no way she is up, its to late." Tucker thought. " Aawww what the heck, if shes not up, then she wont hear." Tuck ran over to the edge of the curb and picked up a handful little pebbles, and began chucking them at her window. Reliezing what he had been doing, he suddenly panicked, "But what if she _WAS_ up and _DID_ hear me, then what would i tell her? Theres no way i could possibly tell her that i..."

"That you what? Totally gave me a heart attack by throwing things at my window, and making me run all the way to the basement to get the Fenton Anti-Creep stick, then all the way back up, to beat the crap out of what i thought to be Dash for the third time this week?"

Tucker turned his left to see the one and only Jasmine Fenton in her PJ's and flip-flops leaning against the wall with the 'bat' raised over her shoulder.

"Man..." Tucker thought " Mr. Fenton's right...that _is_ hott."

Jazz leaned the bat against the wall of her house, and walked over to Tucker. " Sooo, Foley, What are you doing out and about so late on this lovely Friday night...besides stalking your best friend's sister of course?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I wanted you to know that I have been working my sick but off all day for you. Lol. No seriously, I'm sick. It sux. But I thought I would use my time wisely to please my people. This is chapter is a good news bad news type thing. The good news is, it's a long chapter, I tried to keep my grammatical errors to a minimum. ! Yey! does happy dance

Bad news is, it just kind of gives you info. Not too much going on in this chapter. But next one should be better. I promise. Do knot that reviews are kindly appreciated. Thanks in advance

Ohh and I don't own this stuff…yada yada yada, u know the drill.

The Late Night walk

Jazz leaned the bat against the wall of her house, and walked over to Tucker. " Sooo, Foley, What are you doing out and about so late on this lovely Friday night...besides stalking your best friend's sister of course?"

Tucker couldn't believe what he was looking at. This certainly wasn't Jazz Fenton he knew. It was like she was a totally different person. Her long silky red hair was worn in a very loose bun, something he had never seen her do before. She was wearing a light green spaghetti strap tank that exposed most of her stomach; witch was very toned by the way. And light blue, very baggie pajama pants that hung loosely on her hips. Tucker was stunned at the sight of her, to him, she looked better than Paulina. She didn't look like the smart, sensible, overprotective, slightly boring older sister of his best friend.

"Sooo?"

"Sooo, what?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Wha….What question?"

"Wow, and I thought you were the smart one."

"Hey! I am! Sooo, _what_ was your question?"

"What are you doing out so late, and why are you throwing rocks at my window?" Jazz asked with her eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Well, for you information, I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk…………and I wasn't throwing rocks at _your_ window, I was… uh…. Trying…..I was….aiming for Danny's. I guess I just got them mixed up", Tucker explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Riiiiiight, you expect me to believe that you got the windows mixed up. And how long have you been coming to my house, since like 2nd grade? And if you really wanted to get a hold of Danny, all you would have to do is call his cell phone, am I right?

Well I uhh……………………I…………………" Tucker was panicking. "_I forgot she was the brains of the family"_

"_I know he has a crush on me, he has forever," Jazz thought. "Tucker's not one who holds things in very well, I wonder why he hasn't said anything to me. Hell he's the type that throws himself at any girl he sees……………………….I bet its because of Danny, Poor tuck, scared shitless by our favorite ghost boy. Oh well, I bet I can get it out of him, right here, right now._

"What's wrong _Tucky, _cat got your tongue?" Jazz said seductively to the teenage boy in his ear. The boy seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice

"NOOO! I just ….uh…"

"Forgot your cell?"

"Yea, I forgot my cell! I knew I was forgetting _something_"

"_Whew, that was close; I sure hope she buys it"_

"Hmm, yes, well let's test that theory then shall we?" Jazz said skeptically as she began to walk in a circle around Tuck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz couldn't help but laugh to herself. She had never seen him like this, even around Star or Paulina. Although, she didn't know why he hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Over the past two years, Tucker had grown several inches. He was now a towering six foot three inches. Not to mention his new and improved look. Tucker had dropped his old dressing ways, he now often dressed in a skater/ punk rocker type way. He often wore band T-shirts, and not to baggy jeans with some chains here and there. She had to admit, he had became quite handsome, But he was still the biggest techno geek around. He had lost the glasses and beret, and now had long dark dread-locks a/n – I totally loved his hair in that episode that he turned Goth, I fell in love with it! and contacts that enhanced his blue eyes. And two years of chasing Danny Phantom all around Amity Park could only help. Tucker was built like a runner, tall, lean, and a body of a god. The ONLY Reason Jazz knew of this, was because Danny and Tucker often hosted basketball games against Valerie and Sam. The boys knew that the girls would kick there asses if there wasn't something to give them an edge over the girls. They soon decided on a skin vs. shirts game. Sam and Valerie weren't the only one distracted by the boys, Well Boy. Jazz put all of her homework off until after their little game. "Ok so I like him, is that so bad?"

"UM YES!" screamed her conscious, "HE IS TWO YEARS YONGER THAN YOU, AND YOUR YOUNGER BROTHERS BEST FRIEND! HELLOOOO!"

She knew this, but her heart said that she really liked him. She had for a while, around two or three months.

"Well I guess I could try this out for one night, and then ill decide what I want later. I mean, every good thesis has a temporary testing period, right?

"It's now or never Jazz, and here goes nothing."

Tucker had never been so nervous. Jazz was circling him like a hawk. He could feel her eyes on him. It was the most terrifying feeling. And it's not bad enough that he has a crush on her for a little over a year now. Tucker was_ so_ nervous that he was sweating uncontrollably, and it probably didn't help that he had a long-sleeved tee under a regular t-shirt on under his coat. So HE quickly shedded his coat, but remembered to sneak his cell out of his pocket and up his shirt sleeve.

Jazz had circled him about 5 times before he took his coat off, then she quickly walked over to his coat and searched every pocket in it .

"_Darn…empty" she thought "There are to things Tucker James Foley never leaves the house with out. And that is his PDA and Cell Phone. I know its here somewhere…..but where………but where?...Maybe if I give a couple more times around, ill spot it."_

"Umm…..Jazz, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Shoot."

"Why are you so amp'd up on finding a phone that I don't even have on me?"

"Ohh that's easy, to prove that your wrong and I'm right, because you know that I am never wrong."

"Ohhhhhhkay, do your worst then." _"Shell never find it…..and even if she does, there's nothing she can do to get it."_

Jazz knew it wasn't in any of his pockets. She would have seen it by now. And there's no way it is in the same pocket as his PDA, it's to big. But as she circled behind him, a larger rectangular bulge in his forearm, she checked his other sleeve, just to make sure. _"Bingo, there it is! I knew he had it on him." _ Now to expose it and prove him wrong, and maybe, JUST maybe, get a little flirting in, hoping that Tucker wasn't as clueless as Danny was.

"_This is going to be a little TOO easy" _she thought with a evil grin on her face.


End file.
